Ikuta Erina
Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. Profile *'Name:' Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) *'Nicknames:' Eripon (えりぽん), KY *'Birthdate: '''July 7th, 1997 (13 years old) *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Astrological Sign:' Cancer *'Height: 150cm *'''Bloodtype: A *'Hobbies:' Dancing, Golf, Sleeping *'Favorite foods: '''Strawberries, ham *'Least favorite food:' Vegetables *'Favorite colors:' White, black, red and yellow *'Motto: Determination is key!! *'''Favorite word: Daisuki (I love you) *'Favorite manga:' Love★Com (Lovely Complex) *'Special Skills:' can sleep anywhere, types fast, handsprings, speaks English *'Quality that you won’t lose to anyone:' Being in high spirits *'Proud of in hometown:' It’s the hometown of “Kaedama” for Hakata Ramen *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' Ookii Hitomi *'Favorite Non-H!P group: '''AKB48 *'AKB48 Members looks up to:' Maeda Atsuko, Takahashi Minami, Kojima Haruna *'Hello Project members looks up to:' Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Maeda Yuuka *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-Present) History '2011''' On January 2, 2011 at the first Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert Tsunku announced Ikuta as one of the new members of Morning Musume's ninth generation, she joined alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon. The ninth generation made their concert debut the same day, participating in the song "Tomo". Ikuta's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji desu ka Ska!" On June 12th, 2011, Ikuta's first e-Hello DVD was announced; "Greeting Ikuta Erina" set to be released July 2nd, 2011. Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! * Only You * TBA Works Shows *UstreaMusume (April 13, 2011-present) Films *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Solo DVD's *Greeting ~Ikuta Erina~ (Greeting 〜生田衣梨奈〜) (July 2nd, 2011) Trivia *She is a fan of AKB48 *Her favorite Idol is Kojima Haruna *She looks up to Maeda Atsuko, Takahashi Minami, and Kojima Haruna from AKB48 *She wanted to be an Idol since she was young *Her favorite food is strawberries *She is good at doing handsprings *She is learning English *She was, for a short time, a model under "Elegant Promotion" [1]. *Now in Morning Musume, she gets along with Fukumura Mizuki the most *She is shy around people she is not familiar with, but is "talkative" around friends and family. *Loves to sleep, and can "sleep anywhere" *She is fast at texting and typing on her cell phone *For the ninth generation audition, she was #244, and sung "Lilpri - Little Princess" *Before joining Morning Musume, Ikuta had a blog *She was in 17 Ameblo fangroups for AKB48 *She attended an AKB48 handshaking event once *She cried after she shook Oshima Yuko's hands *Her official signature is written in english, saying "Eripon" *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Fukuoka (the other being Tanaka Reina) *She become a fan of Morning Musume after hearing their single "Mr.Moonlight" *Her favorite Morning Musume song is Ookii Hitomi *She and Fukumura Mizuki's pairing name is "PonPon" *She and Fukumura Mizuki always share hotel rooms together *Her official Morning Musume color is dark purple *She wants to teach others Hakata-ben *She wants to make fans smile *She was the third ninth generation member to get an e-Hello DVD Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1997 births Category:2010 additions Category:Members from Fukouka